


Movie Adventures with Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Does this Count as Meta?, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parents, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, and mickey is a secret tmnt fan, or breaking the 4th wall?, yevgeny being a kid, yevgeny is 8, yevgeny is a tmnt fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey take Yevgeny to the movies to see the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Adventures with Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ian and Mickey take Yevgeny to see TMNT and Ian recognizes Michelangelo's voice.

“This is gonna be so awesomee!” Yevgeny excitedly lets out as he runs ahead of them doing kicks and punches to the air. 

Mickey groans and shakes his head. 

“Aww come on Mickey. Look how excited he is!” Ian laughs as he watches Yevgeny twisting his arms in the air and making hitting noises with his mouth. 

“Yeah yeah. Just don’t know why we couldn’t see that new Sin City movie.”

“It’s rated R!”

Mickey shrugs “Start em young.” 

Ian gives Mickey an angry look. 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding.” He laughs. “Christ.”

“Better be. No act like your excited to see this movie and I’ll get you those cookie dough bite things you like.”

“Oooo Cookie Dough Bites.” Mickey says as he walks over to his son, who almost hits him with some fake ninja move he probably saw on that show he watches. 

“Pa can I get nunchucks after this!”

“No those are dangerous.”

“Not real ones. The ones at Walmart.”

Mickey laughs. “We’ll see.” He says as he tousles his son’s hair and leads him to the ticket booth. 

Ian is right behind him and pulls out his wallet. Mickey gives one last sigh before he puts a smile on his face. 

Ian leans over the ticket book. 

“3 for Ninja Turtles. 2 adults 1 kid.”

Yevgeny lets out a celebratory “Yess” at getting the tickets and runs to the door as Ian pays and gets the tickets. 

The sit down and watch the movie. Yevgeny is surprisingly good. He whispers “That was so awesome” a few times when something deemed awesome happens. Which for 8 year old Yevgeny, who liked seeing explosions and seeing that it was a Michael Bay movie, there was actually a lot of “awesomeness” happening. 

Ian watches closely and there’s just something about one of the turtles he can’t place his finger on. He looks at Mickey to see if he has the same curious face on but he’s too focused on being intimate with the Cookie Dough Bites Ian bought him. 

 

“His voice!” Ian yells outside of the movie and during their after-movie ice cream. 

“What?” Mickey says, putting his tongue back in his mouth from licking his cone. 

“That one f- that one turtle!”

“Which?”

“The one with the orange,” Ian says making a motion to indicate he was talking about the bandanna.

“Michelangelo?” Mickey asks. 

“You…know their names?” Ian says back.

“I…watch…stuff.” 

“Mhmm.” He grins knowingly at Mickey.

“What about his voice?”

Ian’s eyes go wide again remembering. “It’s yours!”

Mickey’s brows rise. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“It’s your voice. The turtles voice is yours.”

Mickey laughs. “You are hearing shit, man. That’s not my voice.” 

“Well not exactly. Like more childish and all but it’s definitely your voice.” 

“We need to get your ears checked.” Mickey says, throwing away the cardboard piece that once held his icecream. 

“Hmm lets see.” Ian raises his eyes, challenging. “Hey, Yev?”

The 8 year old turns to him. “Hmm?”

“What does Michaelangelo,” He turns to Mickey to awknowlege that was the right name. “ ‘s voice remind you of?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who’s voice does Michaelangelo’s voice remind you of?”

“Come on this is ridiculous.”  Mickey mutters. 

“Ohhh ha. Pa’s!” Yevgeny says, turning to Mickey. “Do you know him, Pa?”

Mickey gives Ian a look showing how done he was, this only causes Ian to smile more. 

“No, son. I don’t know him but I’m sure he’s out their kicking ass as we speak.” He turns back to Yevgeny. “Now lets go see about getting you those nunchucks.”

“Oo really!” Yevgeny gets up from his seat, giddy. 

“Yup!,” He puts his hand to his son’s back as he walks with him to the car. “And we can use those ugly ass lamps Daddy Ian got at the yard sale last week as practice.”

He looks behind him to Ian, who’s shaking his head, trying to hide his amused smile.  

2 adults and 1 kid should’ve been 2 kids and one adult. 


End file.
